


The Dead Studios: Season 1

by Leeveez, OriginalDeadStudios



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Post-Apocalypse, Survival, Survival Horror, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeveez/pseuds/Leeveez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalDeadStudios/pseuds/OriginalDeadStudios
Summary: " what.. . ? no one is working on fixing this. . this. . disease? "" haha. . . nope! And it may be the end of the world. but it's only the beginning of theirs. "Pre-Description;Hello and welcome to 'The Dead Studios' a story inspired off the comics and show 'The Walking Dead'. This is a story of 2 groups and how they venture to find eachother in a 'zombie' apocalypse.This story will include blood,gore, and intense action and serious drama.Enjoy.Description:This story follows a young man named Jax, in his adventure to find his place in the world, or at least what's left of it. He finds many new friends, and loses many along the way. He meets people like Owen and Eric. He ventures along side them until he learns of Owen's mission to find his sister.The 2nd part of this story follows another young man named Spencer, who along side his best friends Mimi and Patrick, venture out to find their friends in another state.Between these two groups- drama, loss, and death- drive them to grow closer together, and to finally survive the end of the world.





	1. The Beginning

He walked back and forth, knife in hand, waiting for the door and windows to finally give in. He looked as the nails in the wooden planks covering the windows and doors were on its last life and he waited to watch as the dead came pouring in.

He sat in his chair, watching the door, waiting for the planks to go crashing down. He didn't hear any cars or people outside and that's when he knew it was over. All of a sudden he heard the sound of a car alarm get louder and louder and zoom down his road. The walkers outside slowly started to walk away as they thought no one was inside anymore and soon they were gone. Jax pulled the planks off the door and softly opened it and looked out only to see one or two walkers left. He went and killed them letting their bodies fall to the ground as he walked around his house to the backyard. He saw his yard sounded with bushes so nothing in the road can see him. He looked out into the trees as he saw and heard rustling.

He took his knife out and got ready for anything as he slowly made his way over. A man jumped out and threw his knife past Jax as they both fell the ground. Jax got up and punched him almost knocking him out. They fight for a while until Jax finally gets his hands around the mans feet and ties him up with near by rope from Jax's garden. 

"Who are you! What do you want! What is going on!" Jax said yelling at the man.

"Names Wally." As he laughed. "And you should know what the hell is going on. It's the damn end of the world!" As he laughed.

"What.. . ? No one is working on fixing this. . this. . disease?" Jax said in a worried tone.

"Haha. . . Nope! And it may be the end of the world. But it's only the beginning of theirs." Wally said as he laughed. 

Jax took Wally's stuff and found he had a glock on him and a gun holder around his waste. Jax took it and put it on.

"Aren't you going to untie me?" Wally said as he smiled and laughed.

"No." Jax said as he made sure the knots were tight enough.

Jax tied him to a small pole in this back yard.

"What!? You can't leave me!" Wally said realizing what he had done.

Jax shot a bullet in the air that echoed through the town.

"Like you said. It's only the beginning." Jax said walking away through the woods inbetween his house and a near by field.


	2. Plot Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' " boo " he said as he smiled. '

They ran down the side walk, axes in hand, prepared for anything. As they ran down walkers came out off the road and from the near by woods. Patrick swung his axe up and slashed down into the walker's head kicking it off the axe and continued to run. Spencer and Mimi who were in front were leading the group down the road towards a near by town. Patrick and Nico who were behind them kept them away from danger. Patrick with an axe and Nico with a knife.

They ran by the local deli and ran inside closing the door behind them as Spencer and Mimi started to sweep any remanding food into their bags. Patrick and Nico kept the 2 doors in the front closed and kept any walkers off them. 

"Find anything fresh over there?" Spencer said yelling over at Mimi. 

"Just a couple of melted ice cream, You?" She responded.

"Ya a couple things that we could eat for a couple of months or however long this thing lasts for. Good thing we left the school when we did right?" He said.

"Ya we got lucky with the gear we got." She responded.

Nico and Patrick walked into the deli after blocking the doors with some temporary wood planks. They walked over towards Spencer and Mimi to the middle near the paying counters are as they heard something from the back room. A walker walked out as Spencer and Mimi grabbed their axes and went for it. Spencer held it as Mimi killed it. When they looked back over they saw it.

"Don't move!" Nico said as his knife got around Patrick's neck and was holding him hostage.

"Drop the axes and the bags!" He said.

"Ok. Just. . .don't hurt him!" Mimi said.

"Drop the axes!!" Nico said.

Mimi laid her axe down but only because she knew what was to come.

"Where did Spencer go?" Nico said looking around the room.

Spencer throws his axe up into the air. 

"Boo" He said as he smiled and slashed the axe down into Nico's head as blood splatters to the back of Patrick's head and side of his face and blood pours down Nico's face.

Mimi runs and gets the knife away from Patrick's neck.

"You okay?" Mimi said as Patrick nodded.

They went and picked their bags back up and took the boards off the door.

"Ready?" Spencer said as they nodded in reply.

"K. Let's go." Spencer said as they ran out and up the street to Mimi's neighborhood.


	3. Car Horn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' " that's our cue." owen said. '
> 
> (Sorry for the VERY short chapter.)

They pushed the door closed as Owen wiped his face.

"You ok?" John said as he looked at Owen.

"Ya. I'm fine. Let's go." He said.

They walked down the stairs and saw Alec and Logan looking out the windows through the curtains checking if any walkers made their way to the house.

"Anything?" Owen asked.

"No." Alec replied.

"I think we have to go soon they are piling up over at that house." Logan said pointing to a house across the street. Eric and Aiden was at the big window watching the street as he saw a car zoom by with the alarm going off. 

"You hear that?" John said.

"It was a car with the alarm going off, it went down the main road!" Eric said.

"That's our cue." Owen said as he opened the door and ran out onto the front porch.

"Let's go!" He yelled at them as he started down the road.


	4. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' eric pushed the walker off aiden but it was to late. the walker had already bitten a chunk out of his neck and aiden wouldn't stop screaming. '

Jax made his way across the field of the rec and over to the main building. He slowly creaked the door open as he heard the bell above it ring and he sighed as he saw a couple walkers walk over. He opened the door one by one and killed them. He walked in and saw the vending machine still had some food in it. He smashed the glass and stuffed the food into his bag. He walked into the main portion of the building. He looked behind the counter and saw someone holding a gun on the floor with blood behind his head. He continued through the building but found nothing but a few walkers.

He headed for the door as he saw 6 people walking across the parking lot. He stopped and went on the floor looking through the glass doors. He heard a muffled conversation but saw them coming closer and closer to the doors and the building. Jax got up and took his knife out as they opened the door.

"Stop where you are!" He said as aimed his knife at them. They didn't sto and they laughed a little.

"Stop!" He said again.

"And what are you gonna do against us?" Owen said as he laughed a little.

"Please! Just go! I don't want any trouble!" Jax said.

Jax saw a couple walkers making their way to the door and he stopped talking.

"What's so funny?" Owen said as he saw a grin go across Jax's face.

The walkers bursted open the doors and grabbed a hold of Aiden who was behind them and wasn't watching the door. The walker bit into Aiden's neck as he screamed in horror. Owen turned as he got tackled by a walker. He saw as a knife went through the head of the walker and saw Jax's face appear. 

Eric pushed the walker off Aiden but it was to late. The walker had already bitten a chunk out of his neck and Aiden wouldn't stop screaming.

"No no no no!" Alec said.

"Oh shit. Oh shit!" John said as he didn't know what to do.

They saw as Owen came up and stabbed Aiden in the head to stop reanimation and to put him out of his suffering. They looked as Aiden's hand came off the bite in his neck and blood started pouring out onto the floor.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Jax said to Owen and his group.

"You saved me." Owen said as he put his hand out to him.

Jax looked at his hand and then to his face as he grabbed hold of Owen's arm and shook it.

"K. Let's go." Jax said as he opened the door and the others followed behind him


	5. Promise

Spencer, Mimi, and Patrick ran from the sound of a car alarm and finally made it into Mimi's neighborhood. They entered Mimi's house as Mimi called out.

"Owen! Owen! You here?" Mimi yelled but no one responded.

Spencer put his hand on Mimi's shoulder.

"We'll find him. I promise." Spencer said looking at her.

Patrick went upstairs and saw written on the door "Mimi Don't Enter". Mimi and Spencer followed up and saw the message.

"He was here." She said.

They went back downstairs and collected some food they found in the cabinets and put it in their bags. A few walkers came in from the back door and Patrick killed them with his axe.

"I have a plan. . " Mimi said.

"What is it?" Patrick said as he closed the door.

"We gotta find them. . . " She said looking at the ground.

"Owen?" Spencer questioned.

"No. . . Braley. . .Abby. . .Rye. . .Jordan. . .Caleb. . .Cordell. . . We gotta find them!" Mimi said.

They nodded as they pulled out their map.

"Are you sure you wanna leave to go find them? What about Owen?" Spencer said looking at Mimi.

"We can come back with them. This takes first priority now." Mimi said as she marked down things on the map.


	6. Meet Up

They crossed the street, only having to kill a couple near by walkers, as Jax leading and Owen and his group following him behind entered the parking lot of the once elementary school. As walking into the main courtyard they heard it.

"You hear that?" Owen said.

"Ya! It's coming from down the street!" Alec said as he rushed to the gun shot sounds.

They ran down past the school to a near by 'dead end' street and saw a group of survivors their age being swarmed by walkers.

"We gotta help them! Right?" John said as he realized who they were.

"We can't do anything unless you want to risk another one of us being killed." Logan said.

Without hesitating Jax ran in shooting his pistol at walkers coming from the back side of the group to help them. They fought for a while but there were to many as they saw one of their group members get bit in the shoulder.

"No! Henry!" One of them shouted as they pushed the walker off his friend.

Another got up and bit the helping member in the arm pushing him to the ground and letting him be devoured.

"There's to many! Let's GO!" Jax yelled at the 5 remanding members.

They ran back down the street and entered the school as the swarm slowly followed behind. They introduced themselves and some mourned over the death of two of their friends. They walked down the hall way of the school after barricading the doors behind them and continued down. They seeped the rooms but found nothing but a few books and pencils. They found the doors of the cafeteria. On the door read 'Do Not Open' 'Not Safe' on it. They continued past it.

"Maybe there are people in it." One of them said from the other group.

"Don't open it Will it's not safe it says it right on it." One of the other members said.

"Well maybe we can just take a peek." Will said. 

He took his axe and cut the chains off the door.

"What are you doing!" Owen yelled.

"I just wanna se-" Will said.

Before he could even finish the sentence the doors broke open and swarms of walkers poured out devouring Will under them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Will yelled as a walker ate his face away and blood poured down underneath them.

The barracked doors at the end of the hall broke open and walkers from both ways continued down the hall way.

"Shit! Oh shit!" Eric yelled.

"Come on! Let's go!" Jax yelled leading the group down the hall way.

As they went members of the other group fell down behind them and was devoured by the ongoing walkers. The 8 of them ran down the hall and finally found exit doors. Jax pushed through and let everyone else go out before him. The walkers who were still going down the hall made it to the doors and tried pushing their way through but couldn't. The group ran down the street away from the school and the rest of the town.


	7. Go

They opened the car door as Spencer found keys in the pocket of a walker outside of it.

"Ok got it!" Spencer said as he got in the driver's seat and Mimi and Patrick got in the car.

"Show me the map" He said as Mimi held it for him.

"Uh. Guys we gotta go." Patrick said as he saw the swarm get closer and closer.

"I know! I know!" Spencer said to Patrick and started the car, racing down the road to the nearest high way.

They drove to the highway. Spencer driving as Mimi was in the passenger seat giving directions and Patrick in the back seat keeping watch. They drove past a near by town to the highway and saw a group of survivors being attacked. 

"Should we stop?" Spencer said as they saw the group fighting a swarm in a street that said 'dead end'.

"No. Like I said this takes first priority." Mimi said.

Spencer watched as they shot off gun shots killing the incoming walkers.

 

"I'm sorry." Spencer said softly under his breath and continued driving. 

They reached the highway and started driving towards the next state to get their friends. They past stopped cars with walkers trapped inside and blood spread across windows. The other side of the highway was cramped of cars headed out of the other state but didn't make it.

"Do you think this will end?" Patrick said to the two in the front.

"I'm not sure. . " Mimi said looking down.

"What if they aren't alive?" Patrick said.

"They are." Spencer said with confidence. 

"They've gotta be." He said as he drove through the states.

They drove through the states until they finally reached Massachusetts. They drove through the towns and cities not seeing anyone. Mimi took out her phone which had very low battery and texted her 2 friends.

'We came to get you, are you still alive? Give me a sign' She wrote in the text.

She waited for a response but got nothing. All of a sudden they saw a flare shot up into the sky.

"That's them." Mimi said. "That's Braley and Abby." She said happily.

 

To be continued. . .


	8. Together

"That's them." Mimi said.

Spencer stepped on the gass zooming around to the other street behind the houses. They stopped as they saw two girls running with pistols and knives and carrying bags around their shoulders as they yelled something.

"What are they saying!?" Patrick said looking through the window of the front of the car.

"I don't know!" Spencer said as he drove closer to them.

"Go!!!" Braley yelled and she got closer and closer"

"GO!" Abby yelled.

"What? Go?" Mimi said.

"They're coming!" Braley said.

"Stop the car!" Patrick said.

Spencer stopped the car as they put their bags in and got in.

"Hey!" Patrick said as they entered.

"No time for reunions. They said on the radio they are gonna bomb Massachusetts!" Braley said.

"What!? Where do we go?" Spencer said.

"Vermont! Go right!" Mimi yelled.

They saw as fighter jets flew over them.

"Oh shit." Abby said.

"GO!" Braley yelled to them.

They drove down the road and back onto the highway heading up to Vermont. While driving they turned around and looked behind them as they saw bombs and explosions being dropped and in the state behind them.

"Well there goes Massachusetts." Braley said.

"It's fine. We gotta get the rest." Mimi said.

They drove to the next state over talking about how they survived and if they saw Mimi's text.


End file.
